


Just Like You

by Mysterycheerio



Series: Cheerios first Marvel bingo - she wants to black it out [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cemetery, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, MIT, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter goes to MIT, Precious Peter Parker, Students, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Dies, Tony is Proud, everyone is proud, no starker, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterycheerio/pseuds/Mysterycheerio
Summary: Peter wants to go to university, but can't decide which to go to.This is his journey.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Cheerios first Marvel bingo - she wants to black it out [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806493
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo. Im back.

Peter sighed, and stretched out on the sofa.

“C’mon, kid, don’t be upset,” Tony said, sitting down and patting his feet.

“I’m not upset, who said I’m upset?”

The Mechanic laughed, “I can sense it. It’s not up to me to decide where you want to go.”

The Spider had been struggling about where he wanted to go to university. The Avengers, as well as Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and May have told him he could go to a prestigious one, like MIT, Harvard, Cambridge. But he wanted to stay in New York, as well as have his own experiences in different states, possibly different countries.

“Well, how do I know which one to go to?”

Tony thought for a moment. “Well, I’d say you’d get into any college you’d apply for, so that gives us more variety, but it kinda depends on what you want to do.”

He tilted his head in confusion, to which Stark laughed, “So, for example, if you want to study computing, you should go to Imperial in London, which is like, the most prestigious school I know. If you want to study law, you could study at Harvard, Cambridge, or better yet, Sussex.”

“Sussex?”

“It’s a small town in England, near London. And before you ask me, lawyers may consider anyone who got their PHD at Sussex more exemplary cause it has a reputation for producing radical and challenging individuals.”

“Huh.”

“So, got any idea?”

Peter smiled shyly. “Yeah, I got a few.”

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Peter had been sending letters to… pretty much everywhere. Harvard, Yale, NYU, Oxford, London… But he was only really holding his breath for one. Sure, he was over the moon when the letters came back, accepting him, but they paled in comparison to the college he was hoping for.

MIT.

That was the college Tony went to, and had been his dream school since he was a kid. Sure, other colleges had taken his fancy since then, but he really couldn’t let go of that dream. He wanted to major in Bioengineering and Biomedical Engineering, maybe minor in Environment and Sustainability.

The day the letter came had been a totally normal day. He got home from school, May was working a nightshift so he just turned on the TV and watched BBC Merlin. At some point through _The Tears Of Uther Pendragon_ , he got hungry and made himself a bowl of soup.

He was only just starting _The Crystal Cave_ when it came. The mail slot opened, and three letters came out. One was a bill, most likely, addressed to May, one was just some junk mail for Pizza Hut, and a white envelope, bearing the MIT logo.

Tears sprung to his eyes and his hands shook, nervous. This was the moment. The paper inside either had _no_ or _yes_ written inside (paraphrasing), which made him equal parts excited and terrified.

He almost didn’t want to open it. Schrödinger’s theorem, right? In this moment, as he hadn’t opened the letter, he was simultaneously both accepted and rejected.

He tore the envelope, heart pounding in his chest. He took the piece of paper out, and began reading.

_Mr. Peter Parker._

_Dear Peter, on behalf of the admission committee, it is my pleasure to offer you admission to the MIT class of 2020._

His breath caught in his throat. He did it.

Holy shit. He actually fucking did it.

He read on.

_You were identified as one of the most talented and promising students in MIT’s most competitive applicant pools ever._

Holy motherfucking shit.

“Yes!” He yelled, jumping ecstatically, as tears of happiness slid down his face.

He dashed to his phone, that was laying on the sofa, and dialed Tony’s number.

“Hey ki-“

“Tony,” He rasped, grinning.

“What’s wrong, kid?”

“Nothing, get over to my apartment. I have something to tell you, and I don’t think I can over the phone.”

He hung up, eyes scanning over the rest of the letter, over and over until finally, there was a knock at the door.

He opened it, and found a worried looking Tony. The Billionaire didn’t notice the paper in his Protégé’s hand, only noticing the red circles round his eyes. Peter dragged him inside.

“What’s going on, Peter? Are you okay?”

Peter grinned.

Waving the letter around, he all but screamed, “I got in! Tony, I got in!”

“You-you what?” His mind faltered.

“I got accepted into MIT!”

A few seconds passed as Tony processed this information, until the man trapped Peter in the tightest hug he’d ever received, and yet the boy wouldn’t have it any other way. “I am so proud of you,” he whispered, fingers twisting in the youngers hair.

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.”

“No problem, kid.”

* * *

Four years had passed, and Peter no longer felt like the kid he was back then. He remembers the simpler times, reminiscing in the memories of Tony, when he found out he’d been accepted.

Michelle’s had squeezed his, a silent, yet needed, reassurance. They walked to their destination, it wasn’t far, but it seemed like centuries to Peter.

When they finally arrived, MJ shot him a sad smile, and he placed the daisies down by the grave, the grave that read destructive words,

_Anthony Edward Stark: May 29th 1970 – April 27th 2021. Legends Never Die._

“He would be so proud of you, you know?”

Peter nodded, silently.

“Tell him.”

He sucked in a breath. “I did it, sir. I graduated today, just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment? i need something to do w my life and i like talking to yall.


End file.
